


What a Night

by smoothmovebro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, series 3 spoilers, set during The Sign of Three, this is dumb i'm not writing anything amazing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft said he wouldn't come to the reception. Maybe that's because he didn't want Sherlock to interrupt his night with one Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> http://smoothmovebro.tumblr.com/post/72460145760  
> This post just put this idea in my head and then I decided to write a fic about it then this happened. Because SERIOUSLY, MYSTRADE NEEDS SOME LOVE TOO >.>

Mycroft scanned the crowd in search of a face. Not a particularly distinct face, it’s just… a face. Could blend into the crowd perfectly if you don’t look closely. But Mycroft _always_ looks closely. He knows who he‘s looking for and he already approaching him.

“Mind if I join you?”

The grey-haired inspector looked up from his seat at the man in a three-piece suit, a glass of champagne in his left hand. “Sherlock said you wouldn’t come.”

“Let’s just make sure he doesn’t find out about my late presence at the reception,” Mycroft said, looking around the room.

“Have a seat,” Greg pulled the chair beside him for Mycroft to sit beside him. After a few moments of content silence in a dancing crowd, Greg twined his fingers around Mycroft’s hand. “You okay?”

Mycroft looks at their hands in surprise and accepts the contact afterwards. He presses his lips to a thin line and he hastily says, “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“Well, you try avoiding your brother finding out you came to his best friend’s reception despite the fact that you weren’t coming.”

Greg freed his hand from Mycroft’s to clap him on the back. “That’s more like it! Loosen up, it’s John’s wedding!” he chuckled.

Mycroft smiled before asking, “Have I ever told you that Sherlock loved to dance?”

“Really? Never saw him as the dancing type,” Greg says with a grin. “I should tease him about it next time we have a case,” he continues.

The elder Holmes shakes his head in amusement. “I taught him all the moves he knows,” he says fondly.

“Is that so? Care to demonstrate?” Greg purrs. Mycroft smirks and with one swift movement, pulls the silver-haired inspector to the dance floor with everyone else.

What a night, both of them thought as they held each other close, letting the music sway their bodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos alone will make me very happy! ^~^


End file.
